1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to microphones and more particularly to microphones having the capability to impart special effects to the audio signal which is outputted from a microphone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, microphones perform the function of transducing a performer's voice or other sound into an electrical audio signal for amplification and sounding through a speaker system or for recording on a tape recorder or the like.
It is often desirable to impart various special effects to an audio signal which has been picked up by a microphone, particularly in a live performance situation. For example, a performer may wish to add a special effect such as reverberation or tremolo so as to add interest to the performance. Typically, this is accomplished by providing the audio signal from the microphone to an effects device and operating various switches and controls on the special effects device to impart the desired effects to the audio signal. It is also known to provide switches on the body of a microphone to enable the performer to select the effect to be imparted. Providing switching capability on the body of the microphone eliminates the need for the performer to go to an effects unit each time it is desired to change effects.
Although microphones with switches to control the imparting of effects eliminate the need to manipulate controls on a separate effects unit, they do not provide any improvement in the actual manner in which effects are imparted, i.e., they simply control the switching of effects.